Forbidden Taboo
by Goldn3agle
Summary: The story of a Pokémon trainer and his Gardevoir, in a relationship forbidden by the society they live in. On a journey to defeat the region's Gyms and become a Pokémon Master, it's only a matter of time before someone finds out their secret.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Taboo

"Forbidden love for forbidden lovers"

Original Story by: Logan Storm

Edited and Continued by: Goldn3agle

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

It was a starless night the sky clouded over not even the moon light was able to illuminate the surrounding area of the Kanto Pokémon Breeding Centre, it was a new establishment with its own Nurse Joy and even facilities for trainers to stay so they might take in lectures and seminars from the Master Breeders who would drop by to pass on their vast experience to the next generation of Pokémon Breeders.

Up on the sixth floor Haru, a young man just of legal age, was sleeping his mind troubled from the lack of interest his Gardevoir had shown in all the virile males that had been offered to her earlier that day but she had refused to show any interest in them, she had even went as far as to attack a male Alakazam who showed great interest in her and pushed his luck way too far.

The poor guy had called it a day and had booked a room for the night, so he could try again the next day; despite his disappointment he did not take it out on his Gardevoir, believing the fault to be his somehow.

The Gardevoir watched her Trainer feeling a little ashamed, she knew he meant well but she did not want some other Pokémon she only wanted him.

He had been there since she was a Ralts, her original trainer after hatching her from an egg at a the small breeding centre in Kanto Region had abandoned her on the street, Haru had found her crying and scooped her up comforting her as he took her to the nearby Pokémon Canter.

No one returned to claim her and not having left until he was sure she was okay Haru had taken her under his wing, this was when she started to have feelings for her trainer and evolved into a Kirlia he was not the strongest Human and she had often come to his rescue when other humans would try to hurt him, she grew to become strong under his love and care.

Though he was pretty poor in a trainer battle she did not care nor did the other three Pokémon in the group as they loved him dearly, it was only a month ago she had evolved into Gardevoir and found her feelings for him grow exponentially and could never let any other Pokémon not even a Gallade be her mate.

Climbing up onto the bed with him she drapes an arm and leg over her Trainers sleeping body, feeling his warmth reassures her as he turns over his face close to hers, she trembles slightly as she finds herself slowly starting to do the unthinkable.

Leaning up she presses what could pass as lips to her trainers lips feeling a sudden blast of emotions and sensations tear through her body though not so much physically or mental but as spiritually as she felt complete, her body trembling, she could not understand what she was feeling but it felt so good yet also so terrifying at the same time.

It was too much she needed to express her desires and need for him or it would tear her apart, already she could feel a strange burning sensation between her thighs as an urging to do something taboo fills her every fibre, using her great psychic abilities she eases down the covers as her inhuman hands slide down to his pyjama bottom undoing the crutch buttons and taking his limp member in hand, she looks at it puzzled before almost ruining everything by giving a cry of surprise at it began to swell and harden the more she caressed and touched it.

Taking a few deep breaths she reaches down curiously as her tongue runs against it, for a few moments she wrinkled her face not sure what to make of the taste before trying it again this time she found herself starting to enjoy the flavour as she slid her lips up over his bulbous end while sliding his foreskin down before easing down over her tongue, sliding along her Haru`s bulbous end as she suckles firmly against it, she was surprised at how it continued to swell and grow making her feel so proud she was able to make him react like this, a few more seconds and she could feel a dribble of his pre' escape the tip of his member before sliding down a few inches wondering how much she could fit between her lips.

This was when it happened his balls tightened as his muscle released a thick torrent of warm cream into her mouth, her eyes widen before swallowing greedily as she realised what it was, her Trainer had rewarded her with his seed she felt so happy and overwhelmed with joy that she milked him for as much as she could wasting not a single drop of his human seed.

Lifting her mouth free, her hands continued to massage him not wishing to let him grow limp again as another idea fills her mind, looking up she notices Haru is still asleep although no longer sleeping so restlessly, even smiling contentedly, she felt a sense of pride for making him happy even if he wasn't aware of it.

Sliding astride his hips and careful her chest spike did not cause him harm she begin stroke his bulbous tip against her breasts savouring the sensation until finally needing more, she slides up over him using her powers to hold down his wrists and ankles afraid if he moved she might hurt him with her chest spike, she had herd how a Lucario had tried to hug his Trainer and impaled his master's sternum it had been quite fatal and something she did not wish to do to Haru.

Crouching astride him she begins to take a few deep breaths wondering what it would feel like to be entered for the very first time, her powers angled his swollen member upright to allow her to more easily mount him as she lowers herself feeling the twitching bulbous end press between her lower lips and nudge firmly against her entrance.

Taking a few breaths to steady her trembling legs, she could feel a hollow sensation in the pit of her stomach where her nerves began to run wild, on one hand she wanted this so badly she could feel genuine pain deep inside of her while on the other she knew the Human culture did not look favourably upon Pokémon and their Trainers breeding together that plus she had no idea how her beloved Trainer would react to her gifting him with her body and her virginity as she takes his.

The thought of him both denying her and worse yet sending her away made her feel even more scared of awakening him, she could feel his engorged bulbous end pressing firmly between her lower lips her juices sliding down over it as it nudges against her entrance making the entire head of his member slick, in the end it was her bodies need for her Trainer to be inside of her that won the battle.

Slowly she begins to apply pressure to her hips forcing her body gradually down, feeling him stretch her and split her hymen as the bulbous end slips with some effort into her tight little entrance opening her passageway for the very first time, it hurt Gardevoir greatly and took all she had not scream out as her virgins blood trickled down his shaft which was even then slowly disappearing into her.

Pausing half way to get used to the sensation, she was panting loudly her eyes tightly closed, before resuming not stopping until their pelvises met and he was hilt deep inside of her, she was gasping softly as she opens her eyes before reaching up over Haru and leaning her face in close to his pressing their lips together entering his mind taking on the form of some human female and begging her seduction of him in his mind as well as with his body.

Though it was still painful there was something else now a sudden thrill and intense pleasurable pressure building deep inside of her as she tenderly grinds against him, feeling his thick girth slipping and sliding inside of her driving her wild as she moans softly, her fingers clawing at the bed behind her as she shakes and shudders in sheer ecstasy despite having only started.

Haru`s eyes began to flicker slightly as his body registered what was happening, Gardevoir started rocking rapidly against him now, forcing his manhood back and forth through her hot inhuman passageway.

She looked down with her red Pokémon eyes finding staring into his now open shimmering brown hazel human eyes, her hand hands came down either side of his head as she leans over him and continues to breed with Haru no longer caring if any one saw them or what her Trainer would do or say afterwards only that it felt so overwhelming, her senses running rampant as the pressure inside of her became a tidal wave of pleasure crashing down against her.

"GARD...EV...OIR!"

She cries out as telepathically she moans his name demanding is seed be poured into her very womb, her mind was deep inside his as she made love to him both physically and mentally, in moments her back was arching as she jerks and convulses feeling herself climaxing as she forces his body to release its immature seed deep into her body.

Collapsing against him careful not to pierce his skin with her chest spike she pants heavily enjoying the feel of him inside of her as his cream sloshed about inside of her womb, Gardevoir smiled to herself as she laid across him panting loudly not sure if a Human could impregnate a Pokémon but she was glad she was trying as she could think of no one else she would rather have father her young.

Releasing his wrists and ankles she felt his hand move and she trembled in fear she was going to be cast from him but this never happened, instead the hand slide slowly down across her shoulder holding her close to him, accepting her, no words where needed or telepathic bond as somehow she could feel him accepting her, drawing her down into a kiss. She wondered just how long he had wanted this as much as she had but until now unable to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late morning when Gardevoir awoke, for a few moments she felt a sense of sadness had what happened had been only a dream, she felt a hollow empty sensation in the pit of her stomach at the mere idea of this being true. A tear forms in her eyes as her heart felt close to breaking until she felt her trainer moving next to her and soreness of her entrance and inner muscles where she had lost her virginity that night, her heart skipped a beat as she took a deep intake of breath trembling in nervous anticipation unwilling to raise her hopes save they should be dashed once more, but she could feel his body pressed close up from behind her holding her close his head resting upon her back, turning around she went to draw close stopping herself moments before impaling her beloved Haru with her chest spike, taking a few breaths to calm herself she slid her arms around him holding him close pressing her lips to his repeatedly kissing him in sheer joy.

Her tears where rolling down her cheeks but not now from saddens but sheer happiness as she nuzzled and kissed him tenderly she could feel his limp member against the white skin of her thigh, she looked up at his closed sleeping eyes and smiled softly letting her mind slip into his blushing as she watched him dream of long summer nights in each other's arms.

This gave cause to make Gardevoir blush brightly.

"Lopunny!"

(Translation: "Slut!")

Came a familiar voice, it was one of her Trainers' other Pokémon a Lopunny.

She frowned at the normal type Pokémon the Lopunny was extremely promiscuous with other males and even some female Pokémon.

"Gard...Gardevoir!"

(Translation: "You can talk!")

The Lopunny curled her upper lip wondering where this Gardevoir got off referring her to being a slut true she would never turn down the chance to breed with another Pokémon male or female but to sleep with the Trainer that was just sick and wrong, she had watched Gardevoir mating with their trainer and she was sure she was using her powers to make him want to breed with Gardevoir there was in her mind no other thing it could be.

She just wished she knew how to break this sick twisted Gardevoir's control over her trainer, Lopunny`s eyes widened as she felt something not right she threw a menacing gaze at Gardevoir saying venomously as she let loose a flurry of punches towards Gardevoir.

"Lop...Lopunny!"

(Translation: "Get out of my head!")

Gardevoir Shimmered and vanished from sight, the Lopunny spat on the ground disgusted by the cheap cowardly actions though this was not new, most Lopunny preferred direct confrontation and using their fists in fair and honourable combat and not using teleport to avoid combat.

Looking down at her sleeping trainer the Gardevoir's foul juices covering his limp human member Lopunny felt revolted and yet deep down she felt a strange twinge starting to grow, she shook her head and slapped herself to rid her mind of such thoughts, putting it down to something Gardevoir had placed in her mind. Her thoughts where disturbed as she heard Haru starting to awaken and decided to take her leave.

The trainers' eyes began to flicker before slowly opening a yawn leaving his lips as he stretched, looking around he sighed with a sad disappointed expression, his Gardevoir was nowhere to be seen, it had been all a spectacular dream or so he thought.

Haru was a Pokémon Trainer though not much of a battler despite his best efforts, he still had not won a single gym battle and had lost against every other Trainer who had challenged him, he had gained a reputation for being an easy mark to battle against, it had reached the point where most of the surrounding areas` new trainers would seek him out so as to acquire an easy first battle.

It was not that he lacked the knowledge because he knew his Pokémon's moves and techniques inside out nor was it that his Pokémon ignored him because they would do anything for him, Haru just could not figure what it was that made him loose every time.

"Gardevoir?"

Came a gentle familiar voice from his Gardevoir as she came up from behind him as though appearing from nowhere, her arms reached around his neck from behind as what passed for hands slid down along his small developing chest, he smiled softly leaning back pausing as he felt her breasts against the top of his head.

He could feel her chest spike run against the back of his neck it was a strange sensation in as much as it was hard and cold while her breasts though firm where soft and ever so warm, he could feel her breath against his hair as she held him tenderly.

He smiled softly thinking about what he had thought to have been a dream then suddenly stopped, praying Gardevoir had not picked up on his thoughts, and the last thing he wanted was for her to stop trusting him.

At first it seemed as if she hadn't and he sighed in relief until she slipped around to face him and looked him square in the eyes watching him squirm mentally and enjoying it before reaching in and pushing her lips to his as he felt her slipping into his mind slowly with a lovers touch.

He could see her in his mind as he closes his eyes she was straddled astride him pleasuring him easing back and forth against his hips with a slow powerful rhythm, her entrance drawing him back

and forth inside of her, he gasped loudly as he herd her voice whispering and moaning to him not just saying 'Gardevoir' but actually speaking to him, encouraging him as she made psychic love to him.

Opening his eyes he could see her smiling at him from having answered his unasked question in her own particular way, Haru felt his bottom lip quiver as he reached forwards to hold her. To draw her close and to feel her lips once more upon his. There was a sudden jolt as he felt something blocking him from doing this, he could not see anything but still he could feel a barrier of some sort keep his chest from hers, then he realised it was Gardevoir she was keeping him from skewering himself upon her chest spike and dying in her arms.

He could see she had scolding frown upon her face all most as if to tell him off for being so careless.

"I… I'm sorry" He noted quite embarrassed by his actions, Gardevoir smiled softly reaching close carefully and parting his lips deeply as she eased her tongue in along his to explore his mouth as they kissed passionately.

Later after a shower and something to eat he made his way to the front desk where Nurse Joy was returning the Pokémon that she had been treating overnight, his Ditto and Arbok, the lobby was packed with trainers and coordinators and Pokémon Breeders all seeking to be reunited with their Pokémon.

Taking his place in line he waited as every so often he would step forwards another place his

Gardevoir holding his hand as she soothed his mind to keep him become frustrated and irritable like many of the others who were waiting their turn, nearby Lopunny was glaring at Gardevoir her eyes not once leaving the Psychic Pokémon for an instant as her fists clenched over and over again.

The hostility she was giving off in her body language guaranteed her plenty of space in the otherwise crowded lobby.

Eventually it was Haru's turn.

"Hello Haru I hope you have better luck this time at the gym!"

Nurse Joy smiled her white apron seemingly spotless against her pink dress he often wondered if she kept several uniforms in the back of the Pokémon centre so as to all way keep such a clean pristine look.

"Thanks Miss Joy how's my Ditto and Arbok?"

He asked with a smile to his face, she smiled back faintly glad at least one of the Trainers was showing a measure of politeness this morning, the smile was short lived as a couple girls behind Haru started complaining and moaning about having to wait.

"Their doing fine dear, let me get them for you." Nurse joy said flatly tempted to have the Pokémon Centre`s Chancey double slap some manners into the two girls that or take them over her knee and spank them, but she put this out of her mind, she was a professional.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling the warmth of the sun light through the glass portion of the Gym arena's roof the Gym

Leader smiled it was about the same time Haru challenged her to a battle, she could set her watch by him, he had had become so predictable.

Her large muscular physique seemed almost to glow under the warm sun's rays, her dark olive brown skin sported a number of scars from long ago in her more reckless youth, she still held her sensuous feminine curves despite have the kind of legs that whereas round as tree trunks and biceps as big as most men's thighs.

Her green jade eyes looked at the gym's double doors as she runs a hand through her short cropped red hair as she smiled, though more to herself, she really did like Haru not that she was prepared to just let him win out of pity since she took her role as a Pokémon Gym Leader very seriously indeed.

There came a polite knock at the double doors before they were opened and Haru walked in.

She knew his every move and Pokémon just as he knew hers though having been battling each other for so long it would be peculiar if they didn't and yet he never once gave up he would just keep on trying which impressed her greatly.

"Right on time Haru, you ready?" The gym leader smiled towering several feet over Haru.

"I shall defeat you this time Jade!" He replied to taking up his position on the arena ready to start the Pokémon battle.

Looking up at Jade, Haru tried not to sneak a peek down her top at her small pert breasts as she takes up one of her Pokéballs in readiness to fight him.

"In your dreams lad...Okay this will be a Pokémon Gym Battle, each side will have three" Jade noted sternly as she ran her eyes along the young whelp of a trainer.

The battle ensued for 10 or so minutes, Haru using Arbok, Ditto and his beloved Gardevoir where Jade was using Geodude, Machop and Onyx

Even though all Pokémon in battle where similar in experience Jade still had a distinct advantage through experience and the fact that Haru had tried to defeat her so many times that she knew what he was going to do before he did.

Haru was down to his last Pokémon, his Gardevoir, he was beginning to lose hope of ever winning a Gym battle, or any form of battle, when he felt his Gardevoir speaking to him telepathically and giving him advice on his next moves, the next few minutes would tell if Haru is defeated or finally wins a Pokémon battle.

Haru, with the help of Gardevoir, manages to get in some damaging attacks to Jade's Geodude knocking it out of the battle and Haru had managed to take out the Machop earlier so Jade was down to her last Pokémon and she was bewildered to how he had lasted this long, usually a battle between them only lasted a few minutes as she defeated his Pokémon swiftly, this time however it seems she had been overconfident in her ability to beat Haru and it had ultimately betrayed her.

Gardevoir took a few hits from the Onyx but nothing serious, she was too quick for other Pokémon, whenever it tried to attack her she just ducked out of the way, to take advantage of her speed Gardevoir used quick attacks against the Onyx, getting in close attacking a few times then dodging any counterattack that were sent back.

After a few minutes of Gardevoir's hit and run tactics both Pokémon were beginning to grow weary, Gardevoir's attacks grew weaker and the towering Onyx's movements grew sluggish.

Gardevoir mustered all her energy to deliver one last powerful Hyper Voice, Onyx faltered & fell to the ground knocking Gardevoir into the back wall of the Gym with its tail as it fell to the ground.

Haru ran over, as fast as he could, to where his Gardevoir had fell, terrified in case she had been injured in the fall, he knelt down before the motionless Gardevoir, rolling her onto her back he gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Haru's eyes began to tear up when Gardevoir didn't respond "Please wake up Gardevoir…. Please"

Suddenly there was movement. Gardevoir's beautiful red eyes flickered and opened slightly, to the sight of Haru knelt down beside her almost in tears.

"Garde…Gardevoir"

(Translation: "It's ok… I'm fine")

Haru overcome with relief hugged Gardevoir and sighed heavily "Don't you be going and scaring me every time we have a battle" he chuckled.

"Garde"

(Translation: "I'll try")

Haru didn't notice Jade approaching them as they hugged and made him jump when she spoke "You know you could have just taken your Gardevoir to a Pokémon Centre, nothing bad would have happened it"

He turned his head toward Jade still holding Gardevoir "I know, but she's special, I didn't want her to get hurt"

Jade didn't understand what he meant "SHE's special? How can a Pokémon mean so much to a person? He didn't react like this this when his other Pokémon were knocked out" she thought to herself.

Shrugging off her confusion she returned to the matter at hand "That was a good battle lad, you're definitely improving, and my Onyx hit the floor first so I guess you win."

Jade knew this wasn't how it would normally end; normally when a draw occurs the challenger has to battle again it's basically the same as losing, but these weren't normal circumstances and he wasn't a normal trainer especially with how he treats that Gardevoir of his.

"Are you sure? I thought it was a tie" Haru said while helping Gardevoir to her feet.

"I'm sure lad, now take this Gym Badge before I change my mind and say it was a tie" Jade winked at him playfully as she handed him the glistening badge.

Haru's face lit up with glee, he had finally won a Pokémon battle, and a Gym Battle at that.

"Yes! I finally won! He hugged Jade in gratitude, took Gardevoir in his arms and kissed her passionately, obviously forgetting where he was.

Jade shocked by the un-orthodox act going on in front of her suddenly realised why Haru had been so worried about his Gardevoir.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that in public laddie, people won't be too pleased at you courting a Pokémon" she said stand-offishly.

"You're right Jade, we'd better keep this a secret… at least for now" he replied sure of himself.

He picked Gardevoir up in his arms and walked out the door, leaving Jade to think over what she had just seen "He's one brave kid, I hope he doesn't do anything that could get himself in trouble" she said quietly to herself as she returned to training in preparation for her next challenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Haru sat at the table close to the Pokémon Centre, where he had taken his Arbok and Ditto that were injured during his earlier Gym Battle, eating his dinner under the early afternoon sun he thought about his future; Which Gym was next? Where was it? How long will it take to get there?

His future seemed immensely complicated and he didn't know where to begin, he was sure that if he didn't have Gardevoir there to help him through it all he would definitely freak out.

He looked down at his belt, where his Pokéballs were latched to by some unknown means, and unhooked the specific ball that Gardevoir lived in, he placed the ball on the table and stared at it for a long while with a slight grin creeping over his face before clicking the single while button in the balls centre.

The ball immediately flipped open and a large cloud of crimson red mist emerged from the small sphere and settled at the opposite end of the table before forming the outline of a Pokémon and materialising into Haru's treasured Gardevoir.

Gardevoir had withdrawn back into her Pokéball shortly after leaving the Gym, knowing it was best not to show a human carrying a Pokémon in the manner he was, even if Haru didn't really care about what the other humans thought of him she did and she didn't want him to be mocked and ridiculed, after all she loved him and valued him more than her entire existence and would do anything in her power to please him.

A vast smile was plastered across Gardevoir's inhuman face as she watched her darling trainer across the table "Garde…Gardevoir…Gard"

(Translation: "You were amazing today I'm so proud of you")

"It was all thanks to you I would never have won if you hadn't helped me" Haru said feeling a little embarrassed as he didn't get compliments often.

They both reminisced and laughed about key points of the earlier battle and about the look on Jade's face when she lost, Gardevoir's soft nasal voice echoed in Haru's head but in plain English so he could understand every word Gardevoir was saying.

The ability to actually converse with each other enhanced their feelings for each other immensely; just looking into each other's eyes was enough to keep them enthralled for hours.

Sensing others beginning to notice Haru and Gardevoir sat at a table just staring at each other she thought it would be a good idea to move on.

"Gard…Gardevoir…Gard…Garde"

(Translation: "I think we should head back to the Pokémon Centre")

"Good idea, the others should have recovered by now" Haru rose from the table as he spoke taking Gardevoir's leaf green hand in his "but let's take a detour first"

Gardevoir stood up and gave Haru a short kiss on the cheek; she rested her head on his shoulder and her free hand on his arm as they walked through the lush green park taking their time as they enjoyed not only the blooming flowers and variety of aromas but each other's company as they slowly walked along the winding paths through the foliage.

As they strolled down the narrow path they entered a clearing with a large deep blue pond the majority of the bank to the pond was lined by large rounded bounders, that not even a Machamp could move, except from a lone strip of beach at the far end of the clearing, the area was so serene, and not even a Pidgey could be heard in the trees.

Taken in by the beauty of the pond, and remembering that he hadn't had a wash that day, Haru released Gardevoir's hand and jumped from one of the towering boulders into the ice cold crystal clear water below.

Gardevoir wide-eyed watched as Haru disappeared beneath the clean pure water, she watched as Haru's head erupted from the lagoon while he thrashed around trying to fight off the chill that shocked him to his core when he entered the icy pool.

"Come on in, it's really refreshing!" He shouted up to Gardevoir

"Garde…Gardevoir"

(Translation: "I don't know, it looks really cold"

"If you do come in I'll warm you up" Haru shouted attempting to coerce her into joining him.

Gardevoir thought for a few seconds deciding whether or not she should join him, but it was Haru's offer that made the decision for her.

Taking a few steps back to get a running jump and taking a deep breath Gardevoir threw herself off the boulder and plunging towards the cove below.

Gardevoir, shivering from the sub-zero temperature water and realising that she couldn't swim, desperately thrashed around in fear attempting to reach the safety of her trainer's arms.

Gardevoir panicked as her head repeatedly duked under the water as she flailed around, drinking mouthfuls of water where she should have been breathing mouthfuls of air.

Haru, witnessing Gardevoir's distress, swam as fast as he could to her.

Stretching out his arm as far as he could he grasped Gardevoir's forearm and pulled her into his arms, narrowly avoiding impaling himself on her chest spike.

Gardevoir clutched desperately to Haru as she coughed up the water she involuntary swallowed in her desperate fight for survival.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you in danger, I thought you could swim" Haru whimpered apologetically as he embraced her in an unflinching grasp.

"Garde…Gardevoir"

(Translation: Its fine. I should have mentioned that I couldn't swim")

Haru held Gardevoir in his arms for a long time as she calmed herself and caught her breath, sensing Haru's guilt she looked into his deep sorry eyes and softly kissed his lips reassuringly.

Haru feeling some of his guilt, for nearly causing his lovers death, melt away kissed her back with more passion.

Before long both of them where kissing each other energetically, Gardevoir was now calm and Haru was no longer feeling guilty.

It didn't take long before Gardevoir began to caress Haru's body with her long inhuman fingers, starting at his chest and slowly working her way down his chest to his stomach, she slipped her hand down behind his pants and began to caress Haru's limp member.

Responding in kind to Gardevoir's advances Haru softly strokes his hand up her slender chalky white thighs and softly ran his fingers over her lower lips as he took one of her small supple breasts in his mouth and used his tongue to play with her now rock hard nipple.

Gardevoir groaned and whimpered at Haru's handling of her as her loins burned with arousal, she doubted she could last much longer, she had to have him inside her soon.

She unbuttoned Haru's pants to free his fully erect member from its constraints, taking his manhood in her hands she slowly massages him trying to give him the same pleasure he was giving her.

Gardevoir only lasted a few minutes before she had to have him, she needed him.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she positioned herself so his rock hard muscle was touching her burning entrance, Haru moved and massaged his member against Gardevoir's moist lips making her groan softly with pleasure.

Gardevoir, knowing that this time would be less painful than the first time they mated, pushed down hard forcing her master's manhood inside her stretching her lips apart.

Gardevoir's back arched as raw passion and ecstasy ripped through her body as Haru began to thrust his muscle between her tight lips repeatedly, gaining rhythm and speed as he went.

Haru, using his hand, rubbed Gardevoir's clitoris as he thrusted into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Gardevoir leaned up to passionately kiss Haru, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts to increase the pleasure that was soaring through her body.

Haru returned her kiss with equal passion and eagerness, Gardevoir squealed loudly at the pleasure she was receiving rom their love making as they kissed with tongues.

"**G.A.R.D...E…VOIR!**"

Gardevoir's back arched sharply and she screamed as her orgasm tore through her thin pale body, her tightening lips causing Haru to groan loudly as he shoots his seed deep inside her.

Gardevoir went limp in Haru's arms shivering and exhausted, Haru decided it was time they got out of the pond and headed back to the Pokémon Centre, as he carried the limp Gardevoir in his arms to the small strip of beach at the far side of the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haru lay in the sand, which was warm from the midday sun, drying off from his swim in the now calm motionless waters of the pond.

Next to him Gardevoir was motionless; she had fallen asleep shortly after returning to the shore in Haru's arms, exhausted from their passionate mating and nearly drowning beforehand, she needed a rest.

Haru stared up at the sky, oblivious to the world around him, deep in thought of how his life had changed so radically in such a short period of time he could hardly believe it was real and not some sort of vivid dream.

A flock of Taillow flew overhead and a Shroomish rustled in the long grass as life began to catch up with the secluded little patch of paradise, Haru's clothes wouldn't take long to dry.

Gardevoir began to stir; she slowly rolled onto her side and opened her eyes to the sight of her trainer lying next to her basking in the heavenly glow of the late afternoon sun.

She slid her green inhuman hand across the small strip of sand separating them and onto Haru's chest; Gardevoir's deep crimson eyes glittered lightly as she stared complacently at her beloved trainer.

After a few moments of watching Haru bathe comfortably in the sun Gardevoir sat up on the sandy embankment and stretched her arms wide to wake up her body, for the return journey to the Pokémon centre, Gardevoir sitting up casted a shadow over Haru causing him to open his eyes to investigate, he watched Gardevoir for a few seconds taking in her beauty amongst this hidden paradise of theirs before he sat up and put his arm around her shoulder, she lay her head on his shoulder in kind.

Haru, after a few minutes of holding his dear Gardevoir, whispered into her ear "I think we should head back, it's getting late".

Gardevoir nodded her head slightly in agreement, Haru was the first to stand and he offered her his hand to help her up from the sandy beach.

Grasping his hand Gardevoir stood up and began to walk side-by-side with her trainer refusing to let go of his hand as they walked back through the bush they had entered through, Haru stopped and looked back at the serene picture like paradise they had stumbled upon, it looked the same as it did when they had arrived but this little stretch now held a special position within him, he hoped he would return here again with Gardevoir sometime in the future, his life was going to get much busier as he would now move around from town-to-town challenging Gyms for a chance to defeat the Elite Four.

It wasn't a long walk back to the Pokémon centre, where Haru had left his injured Pokémon earlier that day, but the sun was beginning to set over the mountains in the distance by the time Haru and Gardevoir got back to the centre, the room was brightly lit and was empty except from Nurse Joy and a Concerned Trainer waiting for his Pokémon, Haru thought the trainer's concern was unfounded because there were no reported cases of a Pokémon dying after a battle… well none that he had heard of at least.

They took a seat at the back of the centre and waited for the young trainer to retrieve his Pokémon from Nurse Joy before approaching her themselves, the Concerned Trainer looked as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders when Nurse Joy returned his Pokémon to him, he hurried out of the large sliding doors and off into the distance. His pace made Haru wonder why he was in such a hurry, but he dismissed the matter out of hand, after all it's none of his business.

Haru and Gardevoir both stood up from their chairs and headed to the desk where Nurse Joy stood, seeing Haru again brought a smile back to her face.

"Hey Haru, welcome back. I don't think I congratulated you on your successful Gym battle earlier." Nurse Joy said; glad to see a friendly face for a change.

Haru smiled back at her "Don't worry about it, the centre was really busy when I visited earlier, I wouldn't have wanted to waste your time"

"I see you don't have your Gardevoir in its Pokéball, isn't it tired from the battle earlier?" She asked inquisitively.

"She is fine" Haru replied defensively "and somehow I don't think she will need her Pokéball much anymore" He looked over to his Gardevoir with a soft smile before turning back to face Nurse Joy.

"Ah I see, I knew a trainer once who had a Pikachu that didn't live in a Pokéball. He was travelling with a redheaded girl if I remember correctly" Nurse Joy replied noticing Haru's defence at her calling his Gardevoir "it" and noticing how he looked at his Gardevoir.

It wasn't the look of a trainer to a Pokémon, it was more… intimate, she thought to herself.

Her thought was interrupted when Haru began to speak to her again.

"So, how are my Pokémon? Doing well I hope" He joked with Nurse Joy, as he knew that his Pokémon would be fine in the loving care of a Nurse Joy.

"Yes, they're doing great, I'll just go and get them for you" She replied, still intrigued by Haru's attitude towards his Gardevoir.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she walked into the back of the Pokémon centre through a white sliding door before returning several moments later with two Pokéballs in tow.

She placed both balls on the table before giving a curt smile to Haru "Here you go, good as new".

"Thanks a lot, I'd better be going now it's getting late and I have a ton of things to do tomorrow" He scooped up the two red and white balls off the desk, latched them to his belt, and gave Nurse Joy a final appreciative nod before turning around and walking towards the main entrance the centre.

"We hope to see you again" Nurse Joy said to Haru, not that she really meant it was just a figure of speech that has been picked up over time.

As Haru and Gardevoir walked out of the large rounded building Nurse Joy noticed that they were holding hands, witnessing this caused her to continue to wonder about Haru's attitude toward that Gardevoir of his.

"They couldn't be…could they be...no…no that's ridiculous Haru wouldn't do that with a Pokémon, its wrong" Nurse Joy thought to herself, slightly concerned.

The sun had now set in the little town; the streetlights were lit and everywhere seemed to be deserted apart from the Shop and Pokémon centre, which were open 24 hours a day.

The sky was clear of any clouds, allowing the stars to shine through onto Haru and Gardevoir who were slowly walking towards the hotel where Haru was staying.

As they walked Gardevoir was replaying the events of the day in her head, the Gym battle, the walk through the park, finding the secluded spot, it was the best day she had experienced.

She was so proud of Haru when he defeated Jade in the Gym battle, she nearly started to cry from the pride she felt in him, Gardevoir knew that if anyone was deserving of a victory such as that it was her dear trainer, he deserved a victory after all the effort he put into raising his Pokémon, all the effort he had put into raising her.

They walked side-by-side for a while before they arrived at Haru's hotel; it was a large light brown building with dozens of rooms on every floor that must have housed 2,000 trainers and breeders easily.

He and Gardevoir walked through the large foyer that was decorated in rosewood, which gave it a classy look and feel, and stepped into the lift at the far end of the foyer just next to the main reception desk, Haru was living on the 4th floor, his room had a beautiful view of the small town and the surrounding forests and fields, he was comfortable there, mainly due to the fact that he had lived there for an extended period of time, but now that he had defeated the towns Gym Leader and gained her Gym Badge he now had to move onto the next town with a Gym.

He admitted to himself that he was nervous about leaving the town and moving on to another town but that was the life of a Pokémon Trainer.

Haru, stepping out of the lift, retrieved the key to his room from the Key Items pocket of his backpack, his room was barely four doors from the lift so as soon as he had found his key he had arrived at his door.

Haru quickly unlocked the door with the key and walked directly to the fridge for a drink, he was parched as he hadn't had anything to drink since shortly after his Gym battle.

Haru walked out onto the balcony for a few minutes to breathe in the cool night air before returning inside and heading toward his room.

As he walked through the door to his bedroom he dumped his backpack onto the floor and began to remove his clothes, he wasn't going to bother with any pyjamas tonight he was too tired.

Gardevoir was sat on the bed waiting for her trainer to join her, she wasn't about to go inside her Pokéball now, she was going to sleep in his bed, with him.

Haru walked sluggishly over to the large double bed where Gardevoir was waiting for him to join her, as he dropped onto the bed Gardevoir crawled over to him, kissing him on the cheek and then cuddling up to him.

In those few short moments before she fell asleep she was the happiest that she had ever been.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both Haru & Gardevoir where fast asleep in each other's arms and were undisturbed when the Pokéball rustled and rolled out of the bag on the desk, landing silently on the carpet of the small bedroom.

The *click* of the Pokéball's latch was barely audible as the sphere flipped open and the mass of ruby mist protruded from it, settling on the floor a few meters further forming a purple blob.

The blob slithered to the far end of the room, to the door, the blob extended itself and opened the door before briefly looking back and smiling mischievously, the purple Pokémon slid out of the room uttering under its breath "Ditto".

Ditto made his way down the flight of stairs and out of the large hotel, due to Ditto's small size it was easy for it to sneak past any humans or other Pokémon it came across on its way outside.

Ditto had to duck under chair and hide behind plants to avoid the hotel's cleaners that were making their rounds, although Ditto had no trouble avoiding the cleaners it still didn't like the fact that it had to hide, hiding wasn't Ditto's style, so it decided to do something about it.

Ditto followed one of the cleaners down the long symmetrical hall studying the cleaner's features and the way that he carried himself, when Ditto decided that it had learnt everything that it could from observing it hid in a nearby room, hoping that it was empty, and attempted to copy human form.

Ditto first started by stretching itself taller and taller and warping its limbs into a more humanoid form, it found that copying human form was much more difficult than copying other Pokémon, which Ditto was used to doing.

A couple of minutes passed before Ditto had mastered the head, it found the nose and eyes especially difficult as they had the most variation in humans, once the head was done the hands, fingers and feet quickly fell into place too.

Ditto no longer resembled a small purple blob as now it looked like a 5" 8', dark haired, human.

Ditto looked over into a nearby mirror at the new form it had taken on, looking back at it was a devilishly handsome, blue eyed male human, Ditto stood there admiring its new form, from its height, to its impressive manhood and muscly physique, Ditto was impressed.

Ditto, alerted a few moments later by a loud crashing sound, span around to discover a tall woman, with long golden blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, standing in shock at the sight of a nude stranger in her hotel room, shopping bags dropped on the floor and several pieces of fruit rolling around from the force of the dropped bags.

The woman stood there unflinchingly, not knowing what to think at the sight of the stranger before her, a few agonisingly tense moments passed before she was able to mutter "Who are you?"

Ditto, unable to respond without giving itself away, stood there desperately trying to figure out what it should do, it hadn't been in this kind of situation before but in the back of its mind it knew what it wanted, and that small thought quickly grew and filled its mind. Ditto's mischievous grin returned to its face.

Ditto slowly sauntered toward the woman, who had now calmed down significantly since her entrance, as she watched and admired this gorgeous mystery man who was walking toward her, she couldn't help but become aroused and exited as she admired the stranger approaching her.

Ditto began to contemplate its next actions with ever growing anticipation.

Ditto lured the stranger over to it and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Ditto's excitement caused it to kiss harder than intended, as a result the woman lost her balance causing them both to fall.

Ditto landed on top of the woman, supporting itself with its arms as to stop it from hurting her. They looked at each other for a while before she leant up and continued to kiss Ditto. The woman's hands started to roam over Ditto's body causing its simulated member to grow in length and causing its excitement to grow even further.

Ditto slowly ran its hands up over her body, dragging her shirt up over her golden skin and exposing her large, bare, perfectly round breasts. Her nipples suddenly hardened as a cold draft swept through the room.  
Ditto, after removing the woman's shirt, started to slowly kiss down her neck while unbuttoning her pants with his hands.

The woman groaned in arousal as Ditto took one of her hard, protruding nipples in its mouth and began to lightly run its tongue around it, causing her to squirm in growing desire.

By now the woman's hands had made their way down to Ditto's inhumanly long and rock-hard member, and had started to massage it with ever growing expediency as her excitement grew.

Ditto slid her pants down around her ankles exposing her slim, honey coloured thighs and her bald, glowing vagina, it was evident that she had shaven that morning, her clitoris was throbbing with anticipation of being violated by the mysterious strangers huge penis as she positioned Ditto's member against her pulsing lips.

The woman gave out a long moan as Ditto pressed his long penis into her longing vagina, she lent up and roughly kissed Ditto as she worked her hips trying to intensify her pleasure.

Ditto began to thrust harder and faster into the woman causing her to shriek in ecstasy as Ditto's inhumanly long member brushed against her throbbing clitoris causing pleasure to rip through her entire body, she didn't think she could last much longer, she felt as if she was going to explode from the pleasure.

Ditto was barely constraining itself from revealing its identity as it felt the pleasure in itself building to a climax, Ditto was at its limit, a few more thrusts into the woman's tight, human passage was enough for it to launch its inhuman seed into her womb, Ditto couldn't help but cry "Ditto!" as it climaxed.

At the sensation of Ditto's seed being ejected into her the woman lost control and screamed at the top of her voice as she had the most powerful orgasm she had experienced.

She could feel herself growing faint as she lay there with this impressive man, a moment before she passed out from exhaustion she thought to herself "Did he say "Ditto"?".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of her magnificent lover lying next to her, he was sleeping peacefully, she stroked his cheek gently and small smile grew across his face and she wondered whether he was dreaming of her.

She slowly sat up and stretched to help wake her tired muscles, she pulled herself to her feet stumbling a little as she tried to regain her balance, she felt like she had slept for a decade. She decided to allow her lover to rest a while longer while she had a shower, she thought that if anything would wake her up a hot shower would.

Ditto awoke suddenly, surprised by the sound of a door slamming closed, it shook its head violently in an attempt to force the fatigue out of itself. Ditto proceeded to pull itself to its feet.

Ditto looked around the room suddenly realising that it had reverted back to its gelatinous form when it fell asleep the night before.

Ditto stood up and stretched in a further attempt to wake itself up, it took a quick look around the large, empty room.

It wondered if the woman had seen that her mysterious lover was a Pokémon and had ran away in disgust.

It mattered little to Ditto, it got what it was looking for.

Ditto, feeling very proud of itself, decided that it should head back to the room before its master or his Gardevoir courtesan realised that it was missing.

Ditto opened the door, by stretching out its arms, and slurred out into the long tall hallway.

The room where it had spent the night wasn't very far from its master's room, so getting there would be easy but remaining undetected would not, it doubted that a stray Pokémon would be welcomed and it didn't want its master to find out that it had been out of its Pokéball without his permission.

Ditto cautiously made its way back down the hallway, backtracking its route from the night before, avoiding the cleaners who worked in the hotel was child's play, all it had to do to avoid detection was hide behind a chair or plant pot until the cleaner moved on to clean another area of the hotel, Ditto knew it was going the right way when it encountered an all too familiar sight, the high stairwell loomed over the tiny Ditto like a mountain and it found itself thinking that the stairwell looked much larger than the night before.

Ditto made short work of the stairwell, stretching its body so it could skip steps on the way up the gargantuan staircase, which drastically reduced the amount of time it took to climb to the right floor.

Ditto, exhausted from climbing the stairs, paused for a few minutes to catch its breath, it sighed in relief safe in the knowledge that it wouldn't have to climb any more steps.

Ditto slowly opened the door, as to not attract any unwanted attention from anyone in the following hallway, and slipped through the open crack, it continued to skulk down the hallway until it reached its destination.

Ditto opened the door as quietly as possible and hurried inside, closing the door behind it.

The room was silent, serene and the same as it was when he had left the night before, with the exception of Gardevoir, she was missing.

Ditto rushed back over to its Pokéball knowing that Gardevoir wouldn't go far without her master at her side.

It punched the small white button and with a click the ball split open drawing Ditto towards it, sharply snapping shut when Ditto was inside.

In the same instant the bathroom door opened gradually and Gardevoir strode out with a towel in hand, gently drying herself off, her attention was drawn downwards, to a Pokéball that had fallen onto the floor.

She stared at the white and crimson orb for a few moments before picking it up and placing it on the side, thinking nothing of it.

Gardevoir gently sat down next to her beloved trainer, deftly stroking his cheek with her inhuman hand, she gave her trainer a slight kiss on his forehead before going to the window and staring out at the vast, thriving forest just beyond the town. She knew that the path outside of town lead straight through the forest and that it would take days to just clear the forest.

She hated forests, always had, but the thought of being at her trainers side gave her some comfort.

Haru's eyes flickered softly as he dreamt about grand adventures that he and Gardevoir would partake, from crossing the turquoise oceans of the Johto region, to climbing the snow-capped mountains of some un-named region all the while having his dear Gardevoir with him.

The thought excited him beyond belief, he had gotten used to losing battles so often that he stayed in one place, it seemed pointless to travel very far just to return when his Pokémon needed healing after the first trainer he came across.

Haru slowly awoke from his slumber, stretching his arms wide, trying to wake himself faster, he rolled his head to where Gardevoir had been lying, when he realised that she wasn't with him he looked around the room inquisitively in search for his partner.

He rested his head back on the bed when he saw her gazing out the window, she looked worried.

He mumbled softly "Are you alright?"

Gardevoir looked down sharply in surprise, before softly replying telepathically "It's nothing, I was just thinking…"

She turned to face him, forcing a smile across her face "Where are we off to next?" She questioned.

He looked her in the eye, knowing that something was wrong, he knew her too well "If there's something wrong, I want to know about it. Maybe I can help."

Gardevoir's eyes dropped with sadness "I know we have to go through the forest…I'm just a little scared…I don't like forests" she mumbled softly.

Haru slowly reached for Gardevoir's hand, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms, reassuringly, around this frightened creature.

"You can stay in your Pokéball while we're in the forest, if that would make you feel better" he said in an attempt to ease her worry.

She shook her head in defiance "I want to stay at your side, I…." she was sharply cut off by Haru kissing her softly on the lips.

She felt her sorrow draining from her as she climbed onto the bed with her lover, their kiss growing in boldness.

Gardevoir unconsciously found herself sliding her long, slender arm up her trainer's leg, and towards his manhood as her arousal grew exponentially.

She started to unbutton Haru's pyjama bottoms with ever growing excitement as she took his hardening member into her hands and began to slowly massage it with her three, inhuman fingertips.

Haru gave out a slight groan as his beautiful Gardevoir gently massaged his, now fully erect, gland. In response Haru slowly slid his hands up her pale thighs and body before stopping at her pale, perfectly rounded breasts.

Haru started to tease her by softly tugging at her erect nipples and softly squeezing her supple breasts, sending waves of pleasure and arousal through her.

Gardevoir felt her narrow passage moisten in anticipation and desire for her lovers rock-hard manhood, she knew that she would need it soon or she would go crazy with desire.

Gardevoir turned around positioning her head over her masters erect phallus, and her slim rear towards her beloved trainer, she quickly guided Haru's organ into her small mouth and began to work her head up and down in steady strokes, taking the full length into her mouth before pulling it back out and teasing it by wrapping her tongue around it as she went.

Gardevoir gave out a loud squeak and began to squirm as Haru tickled her lips slightly and pressed two of his fingers into her tight passage, she proceeded to rock her head faster and faster as Haru pleasured her with his fingers, Gardevoir lay her head next to Haru's twitching member, breathing heavily as Haru rammed his fingers into her inhuman tunnel faster and faster.

Gardevoir was overwhelmed with ecstasy she needed him inside her before she exploded with raw pleasure, she quickly shifted herself over her masters throbbing gland, she rubbed it against her pulsing lips before hungrily forcing herself down onto him.

She squealed loudly as a wave of emotion blasted through her petite body, as her master's swollen gland forced its way into her constricted funnel.

Gardevoir began to rock her hips back and forth violently, forcing Haru's erect penis into her as fast as possible.

Haru used one hand to squeeze her rounded breasts while using the other to play with Gardevoir's clitoris, which only increased her excitement and caused her to rock even faster.

She could feel herself quickly building towards a climax and before she could react a huge surge of emotion exploded through her body, like a bomb detonating deep within her. In the same instant Haru let out a loud groan as he propelled his seed deep into Gardevoir's passageway.

Gardevoir cried as loud as her lungs would permit, her mind swimming in bliss:

"**GARDE..VOIR!" **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haru softly embraced his darling Gardevoir, who was slumped to his side panting in enervation, careful to avoid the razor-sharp rubicund spike that protrudes from her chest.

He gently stroked her emerald green hair and whispered into her ear "We should probably get going, the nearest town is days away".

Gardevoir sat up, still straddling her precious trainer between her chalky white thighs, a soft smile crept across her face as she looked down at her beloved and gently ran one of her inhuman fingers along his jaw.

After a moment of taking in the look of complete contentment on her trainers face she smiled and replied with a new-found confidence.

"Yeah, you're right, it should be fun. Especially in the evenings" She gave her trainer a playful wink and climbed to her feet, she wasn't going to let some forest scare her, not with her cherished trainer at her side all the way.

After packing up all his possessions, which took considerably longer than he expected, Haru was finally ready to set off on his adventure, he couldn't remember when he had been happier not only did he have a reason to travel around he also had a gorgeous companion to keep him company.

As he collected the last of his Pokéballs and clipped them onto his belt he had one last look around the room, which he had resided in for the better part of 2 months, it felt good that he was finally leaving and getting his adventure on the way, after checking that he had all his gear with him he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Haru, after finding Gardevoir who was waiting for him in the lobby, casually strolled out of the tall auburn hotel and made his way down the long road out of town with Gardevoir by his side. The road was filled with people carrying out their daily routines and living their lives, along with the odd trainer passing through the town to resupply or challenge Jade at the gym, he felt anticipation growing inside himself at the thought of winning other gym badges, even the thought of challenging the Elite Four excited him, only a few days before such a thought would have made him queasy.

When Haru reached the outskirts of town the road had fell silent, he looked out into the distance where not one trainer or Pokémon alike was visible, the entrance to the forest as only thirty minutes walk away at most, and all that could be heard was the soft whistle of the wind as it blew through the land.

As Haru progressed closer to the forest, walking hand-in-hand with Gardevoir, the soothing smell of damp foliage filled his nostrils which was being carried by the soft breeze emanating from the woodland.

It was very easy to lose your way in the vastness of the forests and end up back at where you started from, as a result Haru had retrieved his trusty compass from his backpacks front pocket to help him navigate in the damp, shadowy expanse.

Nightfall would also arrive faster while they were within the forest due to the colossal trees that dominated the landscape, their canopy of branches and leaves, spreading out like an ever expanding spider's web, preventing most light from reaching ground level.

Haru was prepared to stay in the forest overnight if he had to.

The road had disappeared hours ago underneath the mass of fallen leaves that coated the ground like a blanket, "Good for Pokémon perhaps, but not good for navigation" Haru murmured to himself as he saw a Caterpie scuttle through the discarded leaves, relieved that he had brought his compass or they would lose their way for sure.

Gardevoir, clinging to her dear trainer, was deeply grateful that he was there to guide her through the maze of pillars that extended up and blocked out all light, her thoughts where drawn back to when she was a Ralts and to her most revered memories, some of the worst for her where of before she was abandoned, and had lost her way from her trainer while she had gone off to explore the wild forest where they had set up camp. She had never seem a forest before and all the Pokémon running between the trees and the warmth of the ground along with all the mixed aromas of the untamed woodland intrigued and excited her, she remembered the wonderful time she had when exploring that forest unfortunately the fond memories were overshadowed by the memory of not being able to find her way back to her trainers camp, she searched the vast area for hours for her trainer and started to panic when nightfall rapidly approached.

Her darkest memories of that night where of herself huddled up against a tree in the charcoal darkness, with gale-force winds tearing through the forest, chilling everything it came into contact with.

More scared than she had ever been and shivering violently from the harsh cold, she began to cry uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than to be back in her warm Pokéball with her trainer.

Night appeared to stretch on for an eternity, and the temperature was getting colder by the minute, she pleaded desperately hoping someone, anyone, would hear her cries and come to her rescue, but no one came. She hoped that her trainer was looking for her, was hoping that he would find her soon and carry her back to camp cradled in his arms to comfort and protect her from the elements, as the hours dragged on she painfully realised that that wasn't going to happen. The best she could hope for was to somehow find her way back to camp in the morning, she curled herself up as tight as she could, sniffling repeatedly as she tried to calm herself and get some sleep, "At least morning will come faster if I'm asleep" she thought to herself.

All the forest was serene in the early hours of morning, a pale grey mist clung to the Earth shadowing the ground from view, the forest was silent and not even the smallest Weedle was ruffling the leaves that were scattered carelessly on the ground.

The thick mist slowly dissipated as the first rays of sunlight shone through the web of trees and shrubs, gradually revealing the tiny Ralts curled up in a ball at the foot of a towering tree, breathing softly as she slept peacefully. The night before had exhausted her to the point where she could no longer remain awake.

Ralts slowly began to stir as the heavenly rays of sunshine illuminated and warmed her, she gave out a soft sigh at the pleasant sensation, her eyes sluggishly opened revealing two crimson orbs which she gently rubbed with her stumpy limbs trying to make herself more alert.

She felt like she could sleep all day but she knew that she had to find her trainers camp, or she might be lost forever, roughly recalling the area she searched the day before, she set off yet again to find her way back home.

What had started as a walk had developed into a full grown sprint as Ralts increased her efforts, she had to find the camp, she needed to find the camp. She skipped over logs and ducked under logs as she progressed her way through the wooded area, refusing to spend another night in that dismal, terrifying place.

The strong smell of smoke turned her head as it invaded her nostrils, causing her to lose her footing for a moment, almost sending her sprawling along the leaf padded floor.

She immediately altered her course, now following the pungent smell of the smoke back to its source, mixed trepidation and anticipation filled her as she drew closer to its source. She hoped it was the camp.

Ralts burst into a sprint as she saw her trainer walking around their camp, packing his possessions as he was getting ready to leave.

A wave of pure happiness washed over her as she drew closer to the perimeter of the camp, tears of joy and relief filled her eyes as she rapidly approached the camp.

Ralts hurled herself at her trainer, clinging tightly to his leg and sobbing softly in relief at being back, she knew her ordeal was over.

Ralts' trainer looked down at the petite Pokémon clinging to him tightly, he shook his leg free and regarded her coldly "What are you doing out of your Pokéball?" he hissed, oblivious to Ralts' absence.

She pulled herself off her trainer and slowly walked to her Pokéball that was amongst her trainers other items on the floor piled up against a log, sadness filled her and tears returned to her eyes, although they were no longer tears of joy, the fact that her trainer hadn't even realised that she had been missing hurt her deeply, she needed him and he didn't even care to notice that she had gone missing.

With a click she pushed the button on her Pokéball and withdrew into it, glad that there was at least one place she could relax without fear of getting lost or being sent away.

Gardevoir blinked hard to clear her thoughts of those dark times, they were long behind her and she knew in her heart that she had the best trainer she could wish for. He wasn't about to abandon her to the cold, unforgiving darkness and she took great comfort in that as she watched as the sun slowly disappearing beyond the horizon, it would be dark in a few hours and she wasn't about to let it frighten her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gardevoir felt a soothing sense of serenity flowing through her as she sat around the roaring golden fire with her arms tightly wrapped around her beloved trainer, her head softly resting on his slender shoulders, she felt safe, secure.

Haru, relaxing after his hectic day of getting packed up and leaving town, was finally starting to enjoy the feeling of being back in the wilderness with nothing but his dear Gardevoir and his Pokémon to keep him company.

The night air felt good as it gently wafted across his face, cooling his skin, he softly stroked Gardevoir's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and a smile grew across his face betraying his happiness as he sat around the blazing camp fire and looked around at his various Pokémon that were sat around the small makeshift camp, most of which had fallen asleep a few hours earlier.

Ditto, Arbok and Lopunny were spread out around the campfire, Lopunny had curled up on a log at the opposite side of the fire and earlier Haru had noticed Lopunny frowning at Gardevoir, he wondered if they had fought over something or had a disagreement, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind thinking that it would be best to deal with it some other time when they're not all exhausted.

Ditto and Arbok were half slumped on a log next to Haru, snoring heavily, after chasing each other around the camp for most of the night in a fashion that resembled a child's game. Arbok would slither after Ditto and if Arbok caught up then Ditto would have to chase Arbok and vice versa.

Their game kept them entertained for most of the night until Ditto, not looking where it was running, ran head first into a tall tree and rebounded landing on the dirt with a thump. Ditto, unhurt from the fall, shook off its dizziness and, deciding that it was about time to end the game and rest, sat near the fire supporting its back on a log with Arbok joining him shortly thereafter.

Ditto and Arbok had become close friends in the time that they had spent with their trainer, and they would normally play games and cause mischief together to keep themselves entertained.

Ditto, who had been awoken by the sound of a Rattata scurrying into a bush behind it sat up, looking around at the silent camp it saw the various Pokémon fast asleep around the campsite, Ditto was just about to lie back down and doze off again when it heard a low thump in the trees.

Ditto strained itself, in an attempt to hear the noise better, the sound was close by. Ditto stretched itself to banish the fatigue and slowly walked towards the area where the sound was emanating from.

As Ditto slowly made its way around a large tree just beyond the camp a familiar shape formed behind the towering tree.

Ditto watched as he saw Lopunny, her eyes narrow and full of fire, repeatedly punching the monstrous tree.

Lopunny, her sights set squarely set on her target, alternated between her powerful pound and jump kick attacks, she had recently started to find places to vent her anger and frustrations in private, it helped her to keep her calm when in stressful situations.

Ditto watched as Lopunny's clenched fist made contact with the towering tree, giving out a thud from the impact.

Ditto, inquisitive about Lopunny's mood, manoeuvred itself to a fallen log behind her. It looked down at the broken branch and wondered if Lopunny was responsible for its broken state.

It sat there quietly examining the frantic Lopunny as she unleashed her fury on the bulky tree, it couldn't help but notice the soft curvature of her elegant body as she moved gracefully through the air. Ditto licked the area around its mouth that barely passed for lips as it watched Lopunny, it felt itself begin to stir.

Lopunny leant against the three breathing heavily after her intense workout, she felt her anger subsiding.

Lopunny took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and brushed her hands down her soft brown fur before turning around to see the stealthy Ditto watching her.

Lopunny's eyes narrowed a little as she fixed her gaze on Ditto.

"Lop…Lopunny?"

(What are you doing here?)

Ditto stood up from the branch it had been sat on and grinned impishly."

"Ditto..Dit?"

(Watching you, what else?)

Ditto slowly made his way towards her.

"Ditto..Ditt..Ditto?"

(What's got you all worked up?)

The fire returned to Lopunny's eyes.

"Lop..Lopunny..Lo!" Lopunny hissed.

(That slut! She's disgusting!)

Lopunny began to pace back and forward, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Lopunny's sudden movement made Ditto flinch, her attitude intrigued it.

"Ditto..Ditt…Dit…Ditto?"

(Why does she irritate you so much?)

Ditto started to stretch its body taller, until it was the same height as her.

Lopunny spoke quickly, her temper returning.

"Lop..Lopunny..Lopu..Lopunny!..."

(What they do together is wrong, she must have hypnotised him into it she…"

Ditto wrapped its arms around Lopunny, cutting her off min-sentence, as it ran its gelatine hands over her firm fur covered breasts, the thin layer of brown fur tickled Ditto's hand as he groped her.

Lopunny struggled against Ditto in attempt to break free but Ditto altered its form wrapping itself around her limbs, preventing her from moving freely.

She felt her anger subsiding as her arousal grew from Ditto's groping, her breasts where always one of the more sensitive areas of her body.

Ditto moved one of its hands from Lopunny's breasts and slowly brushed it down her slender furry body bringing it to a rest on one of her toned thighs, Ditto enjoying the feeling of her short fur under its gel-like hands felt itself becoming excited as it gradually stroked up her thigh.

Ditto started to grow a section of its body longer and thicker until it probed against Lopunny's moistening passageway, it started to slowly push its extensive, dense, member into her throbbing lips, Lopunny purred with pleasure as Ditto pushed its way inside her passageway, she had always been promiscuous and she loved it.

Ditto released one of Lopunny's arms and her hand unconsciously started to rub her swollen clitoris sending ripples through her body as Ditto violated her deeper, filling her passageway with its gelatine-like genitalia.

Ditto traced its fingers along her tightly toned stomach before returning it back to her firm breasts, squeezing them sharply as it began to thrust more vigorously into her glistening tunnel.

Lopunny, falling against a tree for support as Ditto released her from his hold, started to moan louder as Ditto's advances got stronger and faster, the feeling of Ditto's huge member grinding against the walls of her pussy sent waves coursing through her body causing her to dig her nails into the bark of the tree that supported her.

A large grin grew across Ditto's face as it stretched out another member, an exact copy of its other one, and probed it against Lopunny's tightly wound anus, causing her to give out a loud cry as Ditto pushed the long bulbous tool deep into her rectum.

Lopunny felt herself losing control as Ditto thrusted harder and deeper into her tight, moist, passageways causing her to moan loudly in ecstasy. She could feel herself building to a powerful climax.

Ditto roughly squeezed Lopunny's breasts as it exploded inside her constricted passageways, causing her to scream out loud as Ditto's purple ejaculate rocketed down her passageways.

"LOPUNNY!"

Lopunny collapsed onto the leaf covered ground, panting heavily with Ditto's purple semen trickling out of her orifices.

Ditto fell to the ground in exhaustion over a nearby branch, dawn would soon be upon them so they needed as much rest as they could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gardevoir was awoken abruptly by the sound of a large tree crashing to the floor, her eyes snapping open, she quickly scrambled to her feet. Her eyes darted around the camp investigating the loud sound that had disturbed her rest.

Where there had been a blazing fire an impenetrable fog now stood, obscuring anything it came into contact with from sight.

Gardevoir felt an all too familiar fear pouring into her mind as she looked around franticly, in search for her beloved trainer. Gardevoir stumbled clumsily through the fog as her hands searched around for any familiar object to set her mind at ease, but she had no such luck, she began to tremble from the intense fear that had tightly coiled itself around her like a Bellsprout's Wrap, choking her and causing her to speed off in panic.

Gardevoir ran as fast as her legs would carry her, while calling out desperately for her wondrous trainer, through the murky fog shrouded forest, the trees devoid of detail were jet black obelisks towering into unfathomable heights.

Her eyes darted around frantically attempting to make sense of the blank landscape that encompassed her existence, whenever her eyes had failed her, Gardevoir had always employed her other senses to make sense of the situation, but the void was also deprived of any scent for sound, which terrified her, Gardevoir's only thought now, as she raced through the eternal fog, was of escaping the abyss and reuniting with her trainer.

Gardevoir felt like she was running in circles, as every empty tower offered no way of distinguishing itself from the countless others that overwhelmed the void she was trapped in, the endless nature of the abyss caused Gardevoir's fear to grow increasingly as she thought that she'd never escape this never ending nightmare.

As Gardevoir glanced around for an escape route a dark structure in the distance caught her attention, from what she could see the object wasn't one of the trees that surrounded her, Gardevoir headed toward the distant building hoping to find some answers and a way out of the vacuum.

Gardevoir froze, her mouth open wide, as she gazed upon the cabin that stood before her.

The log cabin stood much taller than her, its deep brown walls were shielded by a dark veil that appeared impenetrable to the touch. As she looked intently over the cabin she could see a dark mist flowing up the curved walls of the cabin, only to vanish a few meters above it.

The windows were all as black as night, shrouding their contents from view, the glass was ice cold to the touch and seemed to glisten slightly.

Gardevoir walked cautiously around the dark, ominous, cabin trying to find the door which would allow entry, she just wanted to be inside, away from the endless forest, she wanted to find shelter, somewhere to collect her thoughts.

The door loomed above her, deep red engravings glittering lightly, pulsing with some mysterious energy, the door was beautiful but also horrifying.

Gardevoir reached out her hand and traced her fingers over the engraved symbols, the old wood unnaturally cold to the touch, the door creaked as she slowly pushed against it. The door opened stiffly, the hinges old & rusty.

The darkness inside the cabin intimidated her, but all Gardevoir could think was that anywhere had to be better than staying in the endless void.

Gardevoir slowly made her way into the old cabin, as she glanced over the ancient structure, the walls seemed to pulse with the same dark energy as the door, as Gardevoir stepped further into the cabin the door slammed shut, startling her, she tried leaving but the door was locked.

Trapped inside the large wooden coffin, Gardevoir started to panic, she ran into the nearest room hoping she could escape through a window, but as she reached for the window the dark fog that had covered the outside of the cabin acted as an impenetrable barrier.

Whilst looking around the room for an alternative means of escape, the various pieces of furniture dotted around the room caught her attention including a medium sized bed, with a worn out wooden frame and tattered red sheet, the room felt familiar to her.

She stroked her hand over the worn out bed as she made her way around the bed to the cabinet in the far corner of the room, where several collectors dolls were on show, all of them had signs of damage but one caught her eye, a porcelain doll of a Ralts, the doll had deep red streaks, reminiscent of blood, flowing down from its eyes, Gardevoir reached out her shaking hand to touch the doll but it shattered into a thousand pieces as she strokes her hand down the doll's head.

The sudden movement caused Gardevoir to recoil back in surprise, she couldn't shake the familiar feeling that the cabin gave her, and she found herself asking whether she could have been there before.

Gardevoir's attention was drawn away from the dolls and to the hall outside of the room, where she could hear a low whispering, she slowly walked to the doorway to investigate, the whispering neither got louder or quieter but she could no longer distinguish the direction the noise was coming from, it had seemingly surrounded her, she slowly backed into the room, her eyes alert and looking for the source of the whispering.

She was startled slightly when she backed into the cabin wall, the whispering was too low to make sense of, Gardevoir slid down the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest as she sat on the floor and buried her face in her chest, tightly closing her eyes and trying to drown out the ineligible whispering with her thoughts.

A shapeless fog filled her mind, the whispering slowly becoming louder although she still couldn't make out what they were saying, she felt like it was encompassing her existence as the fog swirled around in her mind.

The fog seemingly started to take a form as it gusted though her consciousness, she could barely make out a dark sphere that had formed ahead, with dark spikes protruding from its top.

"You're worthless. He'll leave you, just like I did." a voice in the back of her mind chuckled.

Gardevoir felt herself sink as the whispering was her old masters voice chastising her, everything that he had ever said to her was flowing through her mind. Memories of abuse flooding back in an instant, terrifying her.

His voice surrounded her, growing louder into a shout, Gardevoir curled into a ball and buried her face in her chest, desperately wishing that she was far away from the void and him, she felt utterly powerless to do anything, like how she used to feel when with her old master.

She tightly closed her eyes, wishing that she was anywhere away from there; she desperately wanted to be back in the comforting arms of her master, she just wanted to be safe.

She sobbed softly at the abuse being hurled at her, calling her soft for crying and that she'd always be a worthless Pokémon, the void around her slowly began to fade into darkness, his voice fading with it. She wanted to run but she collapsed when she tried to move, it seemed as if everything was just fading from existence.


End file.
